A Moment, Untill THE Wedding
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Ketika pinta untuk sehidup-semati telah terucap, ketika cincin berkilat indah di jari manis kedua insan. Kai Toshiki dan Sendou Aichi, takdir keduanya akan menyatu, hanya butuh menghitung waktu. /Sebuah kumpulan drabble nista tentang perjalanan menuju pelaminan/ . KaIchi. RnR? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A Moment, Untill THE Wedding**

 **/** _ **Sebuah kumpulan drabble nista tentang perjalanan menuju pelaminan**_ **/**

* * *

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad – Akira Itou.

((Saya nggak ambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, kecuali ngelepasin stres sama _fangirling_. *kunyah Serabi*))

Pairing: ( _Mostly_ ) **Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi**

* * *

"Ciyeeeee yang udah mau meriiiiit~!"

"Ciyeeee, yang ngelamarnya pake cincin platina."

"Ciyeeeee, yang malem pertamanya di Bali."

"Belom, woi," sergah Miwa begitu kalimat 'ciye' terakhir terlontar dari bibir Ishida Naoki. Card Capital hari itu langsung ramai. Bukan, bukan karena ada pembagian sembako gratis, tapi karena kabar bombastis tentang sebuah pernikahan sudah mengudara melewati remaja-remaja yang tengah nongrkong di sana. Siapa lagi yang akan menikah kalau bukan pasangan paling fantastis di dunia Vanguard; Kai Toshiki dan Sendou Aichi.

"Tentu saja, berita tentang Kai Toshiki yang melamar Sendou Aichi di bawah pohon beringin itu sudah dimuat di majalah bulanan Vanguard-Week," Katsuragi Kamui mengacungkan majalah dengan sampul halaman Kai dan Aichi dengan barisan headline ala gosip selebritis. Judul doang _Week_ , terbitnya bulanan.

Kai Toshiki di sini, hanya memijat kening. Pening. Perasaan waktu itu dia sudah memilih waktu paling sepi dan situasi paling pas untuk melamar sang pujaan hati. Dua minggu setelah Aichi lulus dari universitasnya. Tengah malam tepat jam duabelas. Malam Jumat. Saat itu nggak ada orang, Kai yakin banget. Hanya ada lolongan anjing dan suara _kresekan_ daun-daun di pepohonan. Dengan semua keadaan itu, siapa lagi yang bisa mulut ember dan membocorkan tentang aksi pelamarannya pada media massa?

"Iya, saya ngeliat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Itu calon suaminya berlutut pake muka nepsong, terus masangin cincin di jari si calon istrinya," Kamui membaca sesi wawancara kebenaran berita tersebut. "terus tangannya Kai Toshiki mulai raba sana raba sini. Pokoknya napsu banget, deh, hihihihihi. Ujar Suketi, penunggu pohon beringin Yale _University_."

 _Oh ternyata._

Itu lelembut udah nguping, fitnah, lagi.

Kai makin pening.

"Udah, deh, diam kalian. Usia segini bukannya wajar, ya, kalau mau nikahan?" Kai buka suara, sekadar meredam tingkah nyeleneh teman-teman yang hobi menggodanya. Miwa dan Morikawa langsung nyengir di tempat, sementara Naoki dan Kamui hanya tertawa pelan. Puas banget rasanya bisa menggoda raja naga berwajah tega satu itu. Tokura Misaki hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tapi ikut menikmati aksi teman-temannya menggoda Kai.

"Soalnya kita nggak nyangka, sih, Kai Toshiki yang minim ekspresi dan Sendou Aichi yang (dulu) pemalu bisa naik pelaminan duluan," Kamui mengusap hidungnya, sambil membatin ' _gue merasa kalah'_.

"Ceritanya ngiri, gitu?" ucapan Kai berhasil menohok hati sang bujangan _onesided_. Kamui merasa ingin nangis.

"Udahlaaah," Miwa menengahi, "mending tungguin Aichi dateng ke sini, deh. Biar bisa kita gangguin."

"Jangan-jangan Aichi di rumah lagi guling-gulingan salting sambil lihatin cincin platinanya."

"Cincinnya dipelototin sebelum tidur, tuh."

"Terus gumaman "Kai-kun"-nya makin menjadi beberapa kali lipat dalam sehari."

"Mukanya jadi merah padam, mau makan inget "Kai-kun", mau mandi inget "Kai-kun", mau tidur "Kai-kun", mau semaput inget Tuhan."

"Kalian kok sadis amat, sih," Misaki mendesah sebal. Kali ini Kai setuju dengan suara gadis itu. "Mana mungkinlah Aichi begitu."

"Cuma bercanda, Nee-chan," Miwa mengibaskan tangannya sambil terkikik geli.

Pintu Card Capital terbuka, tampak bola mata biru memikat khas Keluarga Sendou melirik senang, namun helai jingga itu membuat semuanya mendesah kecewa beberapa saat.

"Siang semuanya!" sapa Emi. Gadis remaja itu melangkah masuk, ditemani sahabat karibnya, Mai. Kamui langsung jantungan di tempat. Balutan pakaian _one piece_ berwarna cerah itu membuat dua gadis ini tampak lebih ayu dari biasanya. Kamui ingin caper, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Reiji dan Eiji.

"Hai, Deeek. Masnya mana?" ucap Naoki dengan tatapan seperempat usil. Muka-muka usil pingin godain sudah siap amunisi di belakangnya.

"Oh, Aichi nggak datang hari ini," ucap Emi riang, namun dengan raut agak gagu. "semalam dia guling-guling heboh terus jatuh dari tempat tidur. Muka duluan. Hidungnya merah banget, terus mimisan. Sekarang lagi di rumah sakit."

" ... Aichi-"

Hening. Pake banget.

 **/To Be Kontinyu~/**

* * *

 **Haiiii xDD**

 **Saya kembali menganu(?) di fandom ini.**

 **Btw ini bakalan jadi kumpulan _drabble_ aja, kok. Pendek. Banget. Dan akan diupdate setiap Sabtu, biar hari Sabtu tambah anu dan anu(?) #terusAjah**

 **Doakan semoga tembus sampek tamat, ya~ anterin ini dua mempelai omoh sampek pelaminan~**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan~**


	2. Chapter 2

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad – Akira Itou.

Fanfic (c) Ratu Galau

* * *

Ketika _daisuki_ —sangat suka—terucap, maka gayung telah bersambut, kedua perasaan sama-sama memberi tanda, hingga kedua insan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Ketika _aishiteru_ terlontar, artinya sepasang kekasih telah siap menapaki jenjang yang lebih serius. Sungguh manis.

 _Aishiteru_. Aku mencintaimu.

Satu kata, namun begitu dalam makna cinta di dalamnya.

"Emi ...," Aichi menoleh, memandang adik perempuannya. "Ngapain kamu di situ?"

"EEEH? Bohoong! Aichi tahu aku di sini?" pekik kecil sang gadis. Ranting-ranting pohon yang ia pegang sebagai kamuflase penyamaran sudah tak lagi berguna—dan memang dari awal tiada guna. Aichi mengerutkan alis, menatap adiknya yang tengah bejongkok di bawah kolong meja belajar.

"Di bawah sini adem banget, sih," kilah Emi. Nggak logis, memang. Dia bergegas keluar dari kolong meja, lalu membuang ranting-ranting pohon itu ke dalam tong sampah.

Jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Suara jangkrik sudah mulai sambung-menyambung, menandakan pertengahan musim panas memasuki puncaknya. Emi pindah, duduk di kasur, bersebelahan dengan sang kakak. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat sempurna.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini," Emi membuka kepalan tangannya. Ada cincin platina putih di sana. Bola mata Aichi membulat. Dia memeriksa tangan kirinya. Oh, benar, tak ada kilau platina di jari manisnya.

"Platina itu mahal, tauk," Emi mulai cerewet. "Jangan sembarangan ditinggal di atas mesin cuci!"

"Ehehe, maaf. Aku lupa."

Cincin itu akhinya kembali ke jari manis putra pertama Sendou. Kulit putih mulus bersanding dengan kilau platina, membuat Emi tak bosan memandangnya, sedikit iri juga. Entah kapan ia akan menerima cincin seindah itu dari seorang yang amat ia cintai?

Pernikahan. Upacara yang didamba hampir seluruh anak-anak remaja seusianya. Emi tak menyangka saudara terdekatnya akan memasuki fase paling sakral itu tak lama lagi, memulai hidup baru _hanya_ dengan _dia_ yang terkasih.

"Eh, Aichi. Sudah dapat cincin seperti ini, berarti sudah melakukan _itu_ juga, dong?"

Nyembur.

Aichi memandang Emi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Adiknya memang sudah 19 tahun, tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa Emi bisa menanyakan hal-hal tabu dengan begitu lancar.

" _Itu_ apa?" pipi Aichi sudah memerah, apalagi mendapati sorot penuh selidik dari adiknya.

"Itu, loh, di hotel-hotel," Emi mendengus. "Aku nggak percaya kalau Aichi nggak paham. Pasti Aichi pernah melakukannya dengan Kakak Ipar, walau cuma sekali."

"E-Emi!"

Emi memiringkan kepalanya. "Pasti pernah, kan? Makan malam berdua di hotel bintang lima? Kakak Ipar kan orang beken, levelnya Eropa, lagi. Masa iya nggak pernah mengajak Aichi kencan di tempat mewah?"

"Ha?"

Apa deh.

"Aichi mikir apa, tuh?" Emi tertawa geli. Aichi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, malu luar biasa. Emi belakangan suka usil, mirip Miwa. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Emi lebih terbiasa memanggil Kai Toshiki dengan sebuatan 'Kakak Ipar' daripada 'Kai-san'. Ajang latihan katanya, biar nggak canggung nanti.

"Maaf, bercanda," Emi mengusap airmata di sudut matanya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, mungkin agak nggak penting, tapi aku beneran penasaran."

Aichi menoleh, semburat merah masih mewarnai pipinya.

"Kakak Ipar sudah bilang _aishiteru_ ke Aichi?"

"He?"

"Saat Valentine, teman-teman kampusku selalu mengungkapkan _daisuki_ pada pacarnya," Emi mengubah posisi duduknya, kali ini lebih dekat dengan Aichi. "Tentu beda rasanya mendapat pengakuan antara _daisuki_ dan _aishiteru_."

Mata biru Emi memandang sang kakak. "Ayolah, cerita, ya? Bagaimana Kai Toshiki melamarmu? Pasti Aichi bahagia sekali karena yang keluar dari bibir Kakak Ipar bukan lagi _daisuki_ , tapi _aishiteru_."

Aichi terdiam, tampak melamun beberapa beberapa detik, lalu mendesah pelan. Tatapan memohon Emi semakin kuat dan tak bisa dilawan. Aichi memandang cincin platina di tangan kirinya lalu tertawa pelan, seolah ada yang menggelitik perut. Dia kalah. Kecuali dalam _cardfight,_ dari dulu dia memang tak pernah bisa menang melawan Emi. "Jujur, Kai-kun nggak pernah bilang _daisuki_ atau _aishiteru_ , loh."

"Eeh?"

"Waktu melamar, dia ngomongnya muter-muter. Dari C, A minor, D minor ke G ke C lagi, kira-kira begitu," Aichi menggaruk pipinya. "aku saja butuh waktu tiga menit untuk mengerti maksudnya. Begitu paham, aku rasanya kehabisan kata-kata, jadi cuma mengangguk."

"Eeeh, jadi nggak ada _daisuki_ ataupun _aishiteru_?"

Aichi menggeleng pelan, tapi senyumnya masih tampak cerah. "Lagipula aku juga malu kalau harus begitu. Begini lebih nyaman."

"Tapi Aichi ingin, kan, mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kakak Ipar?" tebakan Emi solah tepat sasaran. Aichi hanya diam, tapi wajahnya sudah bersemu lagi. "Tentu saja. Pasti akan jadi momen langka jika Kakak Ipar yang terkenal dingin itu mengucapkan rasa sayangnya. Siapa, sih, yang nggak akan senang kalau pacarnya bilang sayang?"

"Uuh, nggak. Malu-maluin, ah."

"Oh, begitu," Emi menggumam sesaat lalu menepuk tangannya. "Aku paham. Jadi Aichi senang dengan Kakak Ipar yang lebih suka mengungkap cinta lewat tindakan daripada kata-kata, ya? Jadi besok Aichi akan lebih senang langsung dipeluk atau dicium daripada dirayu dulu."

"Ma-maksudmu apa, Emi?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa," Emi berseru riang, lalu melompat turun dari kasur Aichi. "Kalau begitu sudah, ya! Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Besok ada tugas dan aku belum menelepon Mai-chan!"

Ketika pintu tertutup, Aichi hanya dapat menggumam heran. Ada apa dengan adiknya?

Emi bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ merah mudanya dan mematikan fitur perekam suara. Jarinya menari lincah mengirimkan data suara itu pada kontak 'Kakak Ipar' melalui ponselnya. Data berhasil terkirim, senyum usil terkembang di wajah manisnya. Dia menggeser layar ponselnya, memanggil nomor Tobita Mai.

"Halo, Mai-chan. Iya, kamu menang. Sesuai tebakanmu, tak ada _daisuki_ ataupun _aishiteru_. Aku yang bodoh, berharap lebih pada Kai Toshiki yang _itu_."

["Nah, apa kubilang?"] Mai menyahut senang di seberang sana. ["Jadi, besok Emi-chan yang traktir aku batagor, ya?"]

"Yah, padahal aku lebih setuju gado-gado," Emi duduk di kasurnya, mengipas-ngipas wajah dengan majalah remaja. "Tapi, nggak tahu, deh, kalau bom waktu yang kukirim tadi meledak. _Bum_! Pokoknya kalau ada reaksi, Aichi pasti akan datang dengan wajah merah padam ke kamarku."

["Eeh apa maksudnya?"]

Emi hanya tekekeh usil. Malam musim panas masih panjang. Jangkrik masih berbunyi merdu. Hanya bulan dan bintang-bintang tertutup awan menggantung di atas sana, menunggu tirai langit semakin pekat.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Syalalala chapter ini kutulis di rumah sakit, jadi agak kebablasan hahaha, jadinya udah bukan _drabble_ lagi, ya? Ditambah _Omake_ , sih, jadi 1000-an words. Pokoknya chapter depan harus lebih anu(?) #AnuApa

Sampe jumpa minggu depaaan c: Semoga ngga bosen baca _fanfic_ ini. Mari antarkan pasangan omoh ini menuju pelaminan, jangan Ragunan.

Pojok kredit:

Sepenggal lirik dari Kuburan, Lupa Lupa Ingat xD

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Dering ponsel Aichi berbunyi cukup nyaring. Aichi menyambar ponselnya dari atas meja belajar. Panggilan dari Kai Toshiki. Oh, iya, Kai bilang akan mengurus apartemennya dulu, baru setelahnya memenuhi permintaan Sendou Shizuka untuk tinggal di kediaman Sendou bersama-sama, paling tidak sampai upacara pernikahan usai.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

["Nah! Udah diangkat ini sama orangnya! Cepet bilang!"] ada suara Miwa yang semakin samar, sepertinya telepon sedang berpindah tangan.

["A-Aichi ... Anu..."]

"Ada apa, Kai-kun?"

Suara Izaki dan Morikawa terdengar berisik di belakang sana. Berarti mereka semua ada di sana, membantu Kai mengepak barang-barang di apartemennya.

"Aichi ... itu ... hhh—"

["Halah! Cepat bilang! Pake desah ala beelsidi pula. Satu kata aja kok susah!"]

["Tarik celananya, Morikawa, kalau dia gagal, pelorotin celananya!"] suara Miwa terdengar begitu tega.

["Kalian apa nggak kelewat sadis?"] suara Izaki.

Dahi Aichi makit berkerut. Ini Ada apa?

"Kai-kun?" Aichi mencoba memanggil kekasihnya, sementara di seberang sana sudah semakin rusuh. Semacam ada suporter sepakbola yang tawuran. Kai masih di ujung sana, kalimatnya menggantung di ujung lidah.

["Aichi ... a-a aish—a—ada ayam lewat pakai helm—"]

Ha?

["BANGKE! PULSA MAHAL TAUK! PELOROTIN CELANANYAAA—"] dan sambungan telepon terputus sepihak.

Aichi menjauhkan teleponnya, memandang layarnya yang masih bercahaya beberapa menit. Telepon balik, gak, ya?

* * *

R&R? C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanguard (c) Bushiroad - Akira Itou.**

 **Fanfic by Ratu Galau hereee~**

* * *

"Kalian sebenernya niat bantuin apa gimana?"

Tokura Misaki menatap para pria terduga kurang waras di hadapannya. Ada Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, Shingo dan Kamui—Ishida Naoki nggak ikutan, belum kuat hati katanya. Niat awal mau rapat penentuan konsep acara nikahan. Buat bantu-bantu kedua mempelai biar kerjaan mereka lebih ringan, katanya. Tapi belum lima menit ngomongin konsep acara, pembicaraan sudah beralih topik jadi semacam taruhan; Kai bakalan pake daleman yang motif macan tutul apa Pikachu di malam pertamanya.

Dan Morikawa tampak yakin jawaban yang benar adalah Pikachu. "Kalau bukan Pikachu, pasti Hamtaro!"

Edan.

Misaki pening. Emang penting, banget ya, bahas daleman orang?

Kondisi Card Capital malam ini begitu sepi, tak ada pelanggan. Hanya tawa membahana dari meja mereka yang terdengar, seolah ada pesta miras di sini.

"Sori, Neechan, kebawa suasana~" ucap Miwa, berusaha meredam tawanya ketika membayangkan bagaimana wajah Aichi saat mendapati suaminya berpakaian dalam motif berbi. "Balik ke topik. Menurutku lebih bagus kalau tempat upacaranya serba putih, dengan sedikit warna _pink_ —"

"Bukannya mereka menikah di gereja kota, ya, nanti?" Kamui menginterupsi.

"He? Nggak tau," Miwa menggaruk pipinya. "Mereka berdua juga nggak ngasih tahu konsepnya gimana ..."

"Ya udah, kita rancang sendiri aja konsepnya," sahut Izaki. "Tapi tempatnya ...?"

"Kalau gitu di gedung Foo Fighter, aja, gimana?"

Sebuah suara berhasil membuat para remaja itu celingukan mencari asalnya. Bola mata mereka mengereling, berkeliling mencari si sumber suara. Bukan apa-apa, ini malam hari, musim panas pula, takutnya ada makhluk halus berdarah-darah yang ikutan rapat, lalu tertawa ngikik dengan manisnya. Kan _atut_ —

"Gedung Foo Fighter lagi sepi kalau Bulan Oktober."

"Ngapain loe di situu?" Morikawa terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati Suzugamori Ren tengah anteng di bawah kolong meja yang sedari tadi mereka kelilingi. Sejak kapan dia di situ, ngomong-ngomong?

Ren beringsut keluar dari kolong meja, tersenyum dan menyapa teman-temannya satu-persatu. Wajah mereka masih melongo. Masih gagal paham bagaimana bisa seorang Suzugamori Ren berada di sana tanpa disadari siapapun. "Lama nggak ketemu, Misakyuu~"

Lama-lama panggilan dari Ren makin aneh aja.

"Misaki!" seru Misaki mengoreksi. "Panggil Misaki."

"Cih, galak amat, sih. Masih untung Misakyuu, bukan Mi _chukkie_ kayak boneka horor-psikopat itu," dan semua makin gagal paham ketika Asaka ikut keluar dari kolong meja—ajaib banget, emang.

"BENTAR, INI MEJA BUKAN PORTAL KE DUNIA MANA GITU KAYAK DI SINETRON NARNIA ITU, KAN?" seru Kamui gagal paham, lalu ikut melongok ramai-ramai ke bawah meja, siapa tau ada Om Tetsu juga lagi jongkok di sana. Syukurlah, kosong. Tak ada apa-apa di bawah sana. Entah mengapa Card Capital malam ini menjadi begitu mistis.

"Mereka menikah bulan Oktober, kan?" lanjut Ren yang kini telah duduk di antara para remaja sok sibuk itu. "Kita bisa ubah bagian dalam gedung Foo Fighter jadi mirip gereja, mengundang pastur ke sana, jadi setelah janji suci terucap dan upacara pernikahan usai, kita bisa langsung pesta tanpa membuang banyak waktu."

"Woooh! Usulmu hebat!" Morikawa mengangguk kagum. Yang lain langsung ikutan sibuk, menentukan dekorasi atau jenis bahan jas yang akan dikenakan kedua mempelai, belum lagi Shingo ngotot kalau Aichi wajib pakai _wedding veil_ dan buket bunga.

"Nanti acara lempar buketnya tolong diatur biar Emi-san yang dapat!" suara Kamui.

"Heh! Apaan itu lempar buket aja pake ada KKN!"

"Pas acara pengucapan sumpah, aku yang duduk di depan, ya," Shingo mengangkat _handycam_ barunya. "Biar terekam dengan jelas, terus adegan ciuman sumpahnya gue jejelin ke Naoki. Biar dia _move on_."

"Sadiiis!" sahut Morikawa. "Usuul! Ultra Rare ikutan nyawer pake bikini, ya?"

"Tunggu, Morikawa, perasaan ini acara nikahan, bukan acara maksiat!"

"Perlu ngundang Alpaca buat jadi saksi, nggak?"

"Ngapaiiiin?"

Seluruhnya aktif menyampaikan konsep upacara. Misaki sibuk menulisi satu-persatu usul teman-temannya. Buku catatan mungil itu sebentar lagi penuh. Card Capital semakin riuh membicarakan susunan acara pernikahan nan megah, ala era Victoria kalo bisa, makanan ala Perancis jika mumpuni, jas putih dan dekorasi mawar memenuhi ruangan, serta souvenir _blink-blink_ untuk dibawa pulang.

Kucing kesayangan Shin Nitta hanya menguap lebar, sembari mengeong pelan. "Meong, Meong, Miaw," artinya mungkin kurang-lebih begini; "Ini yang mau kondangan siapa, sih, sebenernya?"

"Kurang baik apa kita sebagai sahabat? Kai sama Aichi pasti nangis terharu karena dedikasi kita."

"Bener! Hahahahaha!"

Kayaknya hanya sang kucing yang ingat bahwa yang _paling berhak_ menentukan konsep upacara pernikahan adalah _kedua mempelainya_.

Sementara itu ...

Aichi mengipasi wajahnya. Walau malam semakin larut, tapi udara justru semakin panas. Setelan _T-shirt_ putih dan celana jins selututnya tak begitu membantu. Ia terkejut ketika tangan Kai Toshiki menggenggam lembut jemarinya, menarik tubuh mungilnya perlahan hingga posisi mereka berbalik, Kai yang ada di bagian luar, dekat dengan badan jalan.

Aichi hanya memandang calon suaminya sesaat, sebelum berpaling menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Jemari mereka perlahan bertaut sempurna, hingga langkah mereka menjadi sejajar.

Angin malam mencipta gemerisik dedaunan, membisiki telinga berselingan dengan suara jangkrik. Langkah keduanya terhenti. Di sini, belasan tahun lalu, mereka pertama kali bertemu. Keduanya masih ingat, saat Kai menyapa Aichi yang tengah berjalan tertunduk.

Dari tempat itu, semuanya bermula.

"Musim semi belasan tahun lalu, kita bertemu di sini," ucap Aichi pelan.

"Dan waktu itu kamu ngacangin aku," sambung Kai, disahut oleh suara tawa Aichi.

"Maaf," katanya. "Waktu itu mana aku tau kalau orang yang aku kacangin itu bakalan jadi calon suamiku."

Kai menepuk pelan kepala Aichi. Telapak tangannya mengusap lembut menyusuri lekuk pipi Aichi, membawa wajah manis itu mendongak padanya. "Musim gugur tahun ini kita juga bakalan lewat sini."

Ah manis. Siapa sangka anak-anak SD yang kebetulan bertemu di tempat ini justru akan kembali belasan tahun kemudian, melewati tempat yang sama untuk menikah.

"Aw!" seru Aichi ketika Kai dengan begitu usil mencubit hidungnya. Aichi tertawa. Bahagia.

"Kamu ngomong begitu, jangan-jangan sengaja memilih kuil dekat sini supaya besok kita menikah lewat sini, ya?"

"Tauk," Kai mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, oke, deh," dan Aichi menyerah dengan sifat sok _tsundere_ itu. "Berarti pernikahan secara tradisional, kan?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Lebih ribet, yang pasti."

"Eh, kalau lebih ribet kenapa kamu milih yang tradisional?"

Mereka melangkah lagi. Kai bahkan sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Aichi. Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu, disambut oleh desahan lelah dari Aichi. Tangan mereka kembali menggenggam, langkah seirama ringan menyusuri trotoar menuju kediaman Sendou.

 _Biasanya yang ribet-ribet itu terkenang lebih lama, kan, ya?_

* * *

To be Kontinyuuuh~

* * *

.

.

 **Jadi sebenernya saya bingung Aichi pas nikah nanti bakalan pake kimono putih atau Hakama sama kaya Kai 8"D entah kenapa headcanon saya kalo mereka nikahannya tradisional, bukan modern ala gereja gitu 8""D/**

 **Sampe jumpa Sabtu depaaan xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad - Akira Itou

Fanfic by Ratu Galau hereeeh

* * *

Bel pintu kediaman Keluarga Sendou berbunyi nyaring. Dari meja makan, Emi dapat melihat kakaknya berlari kecil menuju pintu depan. Gadis itu melirik jam. Sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam. Seseorang yang membunyikan bel jam segini pasti hanya _dia_.

Emi menutup majalah referensi riasan pernikahan, lalu berjalan pelan, melongok dari ruang makan.

Setelah pintu depan terbuka, sudah ada wajah canggung Kai Toshiki di sana. Aichi maupun Kai hanya berdiri tanpa kata. Mematung kaku sembari saling melempar tatap. Emi geleng-geleng kepala. Calon kakak iparnya itu masih belum terbiasa rupanya.

 _Ayolah Kakak Ipar, katakan_ _"A_ _ku pulang_ _"_ _._ Dengus Emi mulai lelah.

Setelah pesiar keliling Eropa, Kai tanpa sadar meninggalkan Jepang begitu lama, hingga akhirnya pengelola apartemen memutuskan untuk memintanya pindah. Kai tak mau berbelit, jadi ia setuju saja, toh uangnya bisa ia pakai untuk biaya hidup ala _backpaker_ di setiap negara yang ia kunjungi. Setelah berhasil meraih gelar _fighter_ tertangguh di Eropa, dia justru bingung akan pulang ke mana setelah tiba di Jepang. Untung Sendou Shizuka dengan senang hati menawari rumahnya sebagai tempat Kai Toshiki pulang—toh, sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan jadi anggota keluarga juga. Akan menjadi putranya juga.

Lagipula keahlian Kai di dapur bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Kai Toshiki mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya secara cepat. "Aku pulang."

"Kai-kun belum terbiasa, ya?" Aichi mengulas senyum simpul, lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Selamat datang."

Pintu depan ditutup dan Kai dapat merasakan hangatnya udara di dalam rumah. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kehangatan yang sama, mungkin dia sudah lupa.

Kai Toshiki menepuk pelan kepala Aichi, berhasil membuat kedua pipi calon istrinya bersemu merah muda. Sudah banyak perubahan dalam diri Toshiki, mulai sejak mengenal Aichi, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikat takdir dengan pemuda itu. Terlalu banyak yang mereka lalui berdua, hingga waktu seolah mengubah Toshiki pelan-pelan.

"K-Kai-kun, aku sudah menulis daftar tamu undangan untuk resepsi pernikahan nanti. Malam ini giliranmu mengisi," Aichi memberi isyarat menuju kamarnya. "Undang semua kenalan Kai-kun, ya?"

Usapan itu berubah menjadi sentilan kecil di dahi Aichi. "Kamu juga belum terbiasa. Kubilang panggil _namaku_."

"Eh ... Uh," Aichi mengusap keningnya. "Kai—uh, To-Toshiki-kun."

Usapan itu kembali, kali ini lebih brutal, membuat rambut sewarna samudra Aichi berantakan. Ada kekehan pelan lolos dari sela bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan itu membuat jantung Aichi berdegup senang. Kai Toshiki benar-benar berubah. Pemuda dingin ini akhirnya mampu mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa, termasuk ketika ia sedang gemas—seperti sekarang.

Aichi ikut terkekeh, walaupun rambutnya berantakan. Keduanya berpelukan singkat sebelum menjajaki anak tangga, menuju kamar Aichi untuk melihat daftar nama tamu undangan.

 _Cukup_ _._ _Kalian itu belum nikah udah tebar mesra aja, ya. Dosa tauk_. Batin Emi, mencuri lihat dari balik pintu ruang makan. Kenalin. Ini Sendou Emi, 19 tahun. Hobinya mengintip kakaknya pacaran. ngomong-ngomong dedek ini juga pelan-pelan berubah, loh.

 _Yah tapi nggak apa-apa, deh_ , Emi mengangkat _smartphone_ -nya, menyimpan foto pasangan muda itu dalam _folder_ khusus. _Dapat asupan buat referensi doujinshi beelnya Mai-chan. Sekalian_ _foto candid ini akan kuhadiahkan pada mereka saat sesi foto prewedding dipajang nanti_ _._

Sendou Emi melesat pergi, tak lupa mencomot sebuah Serabi dari meja makan untuk dicemil di kamar. Ia membuka situs jejaring sosial Facebook dan masuk ke dalam grup khusus _Cardfighter_ wanita di kampusnya.

 _Nih, asupan buat kalian_. Tulis Emi sembari menyertakan foto mesra Kai dan Aichi. Kolom komentar langsung ramai. Emi tersenyum puas sembari membacanya satu-persatu.

 _Resepsi pernikahan Aichi pasti akan heboh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tuberculosis_**

* * *

Jadi halooo 8DD Apa kabar 8D #yha

Aku sedang tidak dalam mode ngelawak entah mengapa, dan belakangan gaya nulisku kebelah dua, aku pening. Dan ini drabblenya kurang panjang, iyah huhuhu ;;;;;; Maafkan akoe.

Updatenya hari Mingguuuuu soalnya internetku ampas syekali seharian ini ;;;

Sa-sampai jumpa Sabtu depaaan. #plak

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Sendou Shizuka sedang pergi menginap bersama teman-teman reuni masa SMA-nya. Sudah dua hari ini hanya ada Emi, Kai dan Aichi yang menjaga rumah. Pagi ini Emi bangun lebih dulu, hendak menyiapkan sarapan sebagaimana tugasnya, namun lagi-lagi, ia keduluan Kai Toshiki.

Emi memiringkan kepalanya. Calon kakak iparnya itu benar-benar berdedikasi, bahkan ia mengambil alih tugas dapur hampir setiap hari. Sarapan yang tertata rapi di meja makan tampak lezat, mengundang bunyi perut Emi ketika melihatnya.

"Aichi belum bangun?" Kai menyadari kehadiran Emi.

Sang gadis menggeleng pelan, masih menguap sekali-duakali. "Kukira Kakak Ipar yang membangunkannya, kalian 'kan tidur bersama."

"Hah?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. "Aku tidur di ruang tengah."

"Oh, iya."

Ya, walau sudah tinggal serumah dengan pujaan hati, tapi Kai tetap ingin punya batasan. Setidaknya sampai menikah nanti. Dia berkeras memilih tidur di ruang tamu, di atas sofa.

Emi memutar badan, hendak membangunkan Aichi untuk sarapan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kai memanggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati sang pemuda menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Untuk apa?" Emi menautkan alis.

"Foto _candid_ yang kemarin hasilnya bagus, nggak?" biji mata Sendou Emi langsung membulat seketika. " _Bluethooth_ ke situ, ya."

Emi langsung cegukan.

* * *

 **RnR? C:**


	5. Chapter 5

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad – Akira Itou.

Fanfic (c) Ratu Galau

* * *

"Sebentar, deh, itu buat apaan?" Aichi merapat pada tembok. Di depannya sudah ada Emi yang memegang gunting kebun dengan begitu nafsu.

Ini ada apa? Adegan pembunuhan?

"Aichi, aku kan sudah bilang kalau kamu harus potong rambut, tapi kamu nggak pergi-pergi ke salon juga," Emi menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi biar aku yang potongkan."

"Apaan—kenapa pakai gunting kebun segala?"

"Tenang aja, di kursus kilat kecantikan yang kuikuti bareng Mai-chan, gunting apapun jenisnya bukan masalah. Jadi gunting kebun atau gergaji mesin juga tak masalah."

Edan.

"Kamu mau motong rambut atau telingaku, Emi?" Aichi hendak kabur, tapi adiknya dengan begitu tega menyandung kakinya hingga ia terjatuh di lorong rumah.

"Bacot, ah!" Emi mendekatkan gunting itu pada pucuk kepala sang kakak. "Kalau rambutmu nggak dipotong, nanti susah ditata di hari H pernikahan."

"Rambutku sudah pendek dan hari H pernikahan masih lamaa!"

"Kalau gitu ubah penampilan sedikit! Sebentar lagi Kakak Ipar ulangtahun!"

"Kamu sebenernya cuma mau cari korban untuk percobaan hasil latihan kursus itu, kan?"

Sendou Shizuka hanya menghela napas ketika suara gedebuk di ujung lorong mulai terdengar.

.

Ya, hari ini, 25 Agustus. Paruh akhir musim panas.

.

"Suamiku, kau masih menampungnya di sini?"

"Dia sendirian, tak ada jalan lain."

"Tapi apa kau lupa apa yang dilakukan keluarganya pada kita? Semua mencibir kita, nama baik keluarga benar-benar tercemar! Aku enggan menampungnya! Anak tak tahu diri!"

Di sudut pintu, Toshiki kecil masih menggigil dengan airmata berurai. Hatinya panas, bersumpah akan pergi dari rumah ini begitu ia menginjak bangku SMA nanti.

Kini ia di sini, duduk di ruang tamu keluarga pamannya. Suami-istri itu masih berbisik-bisik di sofa seberang. Sang istri menatap keponakannya dengan mata nyalang, dendam lama masih berkobar.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu," Kai Toshiki mencoba menjunjung tinggi kesopanan di hadapan keluarga, walau hatinya teriris. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Sebuah surat, sepertinya ditulis secara formal. Sang paman meraih amplopnya dan membuka surat dengan lipatan rapi itu. Surat permintaan maaf. Dari Kai Toshiki. Beserta setumpuk uang dalam jumlah besar.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menelepon, tapi tak diangkat. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali datang kemari, tapi tak digubris," bahkan ketika ia datang kemari membawa Aichi untuk dikenalkan, pekerja rumah tangga di sini selalu menolaknya, atau lebih parahnya, membiarkan Toshiki menunggu begitu lama hingga akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Surat permintaan maaf secara pribadi, ya?" nada bibinya terdengan sedikit sengit. "Untuk apa uang ini?"

"Mungkin itu tak akan sebanding dengan kemarahan kalian selama ini," Kai Toshiki menunduk sedalamnya. "Tapi izinkan aku meminta maaf jika seluruh kesalahan bertumpuk padaku. Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini. Uang itu hasil dari turnamen-turnamen yang kumenangkan di Eropa. Guna mengganti biaya sewa apartemen yang kalian bayarkan setiap bulan."

"Oh?"

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Terima kasih sudah menampungku," Kai bangkit, mengeluarkan satu amplop lagi dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kutinggalkan ini di sini."

"Apa itu, Toshiki?"

Kai berjalan pelan, memegang kenop pintu sebelum melangkah keluar. "Itu konsep dan susunan acara pernikahan," dia membalik badannya. "Bulan Oktober nanti aku akan menikah, secara tradisional."

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari paman dan bibinya. Kai tahu itu, mungkin juga mereka berdua tak peduli dengan siapa mempelainya dan di mana upacara itu diadakan. "Kuharap kalian mau datang sebagai perwakilan keluarga. Untuk terakhir kalinya melepasku."

"Kami merestui," ujar bibinya. "Tapi jangan lakukan hal yang sama pada istrimu, seperti yang ayahmu lakukan—

Sang suami mendelik. "Hush, Istriku!"

Kai Toshiki menggeleng lemah. "Tidak akan. Karena dia _berharga_ bagiku."

"Baguslah."

"Baik, aku permisi," Kai berjalan pelan meninggalkan kediaman pamannya, tak lagi berbalik. Dia tahu kehadirannya masih tak diterima hangat di keluarganya—yang bahkan masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Ayah dan ibunya memang sudah meninggal, tapi sepertinya dampak dari perbuatan ayahnya melekat begitu kuat di benak sang bibi.

Dia menghela napas, hanya bertemu keluarga lama saja seolah sudah menguras habis energinya.

"Ah, Toshiki-kun sudah pulang," Shizuka menyambut calon menantunya dari ambang pintu dapur.

 _Pulang_. Satu kata yang terdengar begitu manis di telinga Kai. Pulang. Kata yang menggambarkan seakan-akan ia memiliki tempat untuk bernaung, memiliki andil dalam bangunan ini. Tentu dengan tiga orang hangat di dalamnya.

"Aichi ada di atas, bisa tolong lihat dia sebentar? Tadi dia gontok-gontokan sama Emi," Shizuka memutar-mutar centong nasingnya. "Aku sudah coba resep yang kamu berikan kemarin, ternyata memang lebih enak kalau kaldunya langsung dicampur, ya~"

Kai hanya menunduk sopan ketika Shizuka sudah berlari riang masuk ke dapur. Dia menjejaki anak tangga, berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar Aichi. Begitu hendak memutar kenop, pintu sudah terbuka duluan. Ada Emi dengan wajah puas di hadapannya.

"Nah, kebetulan, nih! Kakak Ipar, bagaimana potongan rambut Aichi? Seksi, kan?"

 _Ha?_

"Seksi dimananya?" Aichi berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur. "Ini motongnya kependekan, Emi!"

"Halah, ayo berbalik," Emi menarik kakakknya dengan begitu kuat, membalik tubuh pemuda itu hingga potongan rambutnya terlihat jelas. Rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek sekarang, hingga tengkuknya dapat terlihat lebih jelas.

"Tuh apa kubilang, Aichi terlihat lebih segar sekarang!" Emi berkacak pinggang, lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Aku akan bantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam. Kakak Ipar tolong bantu yakinkan Aichi kalau potongan rambutnya bagus, ya!"

"Duh, maksa," gumam Aichi ketika memerhatikan cermin. Potongan rambutnya nggak begitu jelek, tapi kependekan dan Aichi kurang begitu suka. Tapi biarlah, toh, rambutnya bisa tumbuh panjang lagi, nanti.

"Toshiki-kun, bagaimana? Ini karya Sendou Emi," Aichi tertawa kecil sembari menunjuk bagian tengkuknya. Menunggu pendapat dari Kai.

"Tetap seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Tetap seperti itu, jangan berbalik," Kai Toshiki merendahkan tubuhnya, merengkuh tubuh Aichi dalam dekapannya. Dia mencium singkat tengkuk halus itu, membuat Aichi terlonjak kanget dan sedikit meronta.

"To-Toshiki-kun?"

"Aku capek," balasnya pelan, seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bagian tengkuk Aichi. "Biarkan aku begini dulu, untuk beberapa menit."

Wajah Aichi merona, deru napas Kai membuatnya semakin tak tentu. Ada rasa lain yang menjalar di keheningan. Seperti luapan pilu, tapi juga ada kelegaan yang tersirat. Sore semakin memerah, biarlah Kai Toshiki menyembuhkan lukanya dalam diam.

* * *

 **Tsuzuku~**

* * *

.

.

Hellaw xD Apa kabaar xDD

Sesekali angst gapapa yah :p btw aku pengen nonton Zootopia ;;;

Sampek jumpa Sabtu depan. Makasih sudah baca :DDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Akira Itou- Bushiroad**

 **Fanfic by Ratu Galau.**

* * *

"Mereka rukun banget, ya?"

Sang gadis menaikkan alis, pandangan berpindah pada pemuda pirang penuh senyum di hadapannya. "Soal apa?"

Bola mata mengikuti arah dagu sang pemuda, mendapati sejoli mesra tengah bertarung Vanguard di sudut Card Capital.

Kai dan Aichi tampak semakin sering pergi keluar, hanya berdua saja. Semua karena urusan resepsi dan upacara pernikahan yang harus diurus secara bertahap. Undangan, _catering_ , jenis souvenir sampai dekorasi, semua dirundingkan berdua dengan begitu seksama.

Miwa dan Misaki menawarkan bantuan, membantu mendesain kartu undangan yang cocok untuk kedua mempelai _cardfighter_. Misaki bilang kartu undangan lebih cocok dibentuk menyerupai kartu Vanguard, sementara Miwa bilang kartu undangan lebih cocok dibentuk menyerupai kartu ATM—simbol rumah tangga yang sesungguhnya. Kalau nggak ada itu, rumah tangga manapun pasti amburadul. Harusnya waktu itu Kai ngasih Aichi kartu ATM, bukan kartu Vanguard.

Akhirnya Miwa dan Misaki adu mulut, untung hanya lima menit, itupun berhenti mendadak ketika mendapati Kai dan Aichi curi-curi kesempatan saling mendekap mesra.

"Miaw," kata kucing ngaku-ngaku _sub-manager_ toko itu. Mungkin kira-kira artinya; "Ini Card Capital meong, tempat bertarung kartu, kalau pacaran di trotoar aja sana meong~" ungkapnya dalam bahasa meong. Seakan mengerti, Kai langsung melepaskan tubuh calon istrinya dan menantang berduel dengan gaya sok gahar.

 _So cool~_

"Lihat itu pasangan calon pengantin baru kita," Taishi nyengir lebar. "Kalau di sinetron-sinetron, kan, pasangan yang berencana menikah pasti ada gontok-gontokan dikit. Pasal undanganlah, dekorasilah, souvenirlah."

"Loh, kan bagus mereka rukun-rukun aja," Misaki menyibak rambutnya, menyelipkannya di antara daun telinga. "Aku tak berminat melihat pertengkaran Vanguard level mendebat warna undangan."

Taishi Miwa tertawa lepas. "Astaga, tarung Vanguard lima ronde cuma buat nentuin warna undangan nikah, mana lagi hal paling konyol selain itu?"

Si meong _sub-manager_ sekarang yang gerah. Di meja duel sudah ada pasangan suami-istri yang berduel sok mesra. Di meja kasir sudah ada Misaki dan Miwa yang pacaran ala abege SMA, segar-segar tapi terkesan malu-malu.

"Sudah kubilang biru, Toshiki-kun!"

"Merah, Aichi!"

"Hah?" Miwa dan Misaki langsung melotot. Perasaan baru tadi mereka sok mesra, ini sudah ribut adu mulut.

"Pokoknya biru!"

"Merah! Hanya merah!"

"Biru!"

"Merah!"

"Ini ada apa?" Miwa bolak-balik menatap Kai dan Aichi, kemudian beralih pada Misaki. "Wah baru aja diomongin, udah kejadian aja tarung kartu mendebat warna undangan."

"Pokoknya merah, Toshiki-kun!"

"Biru, Aichi!"

"Meoong!" Artinya: "Kebaliik!"

"Udaaah _stop_!" Miwa memutuskan melerai pertengkaran suami-istri nggak penting ini. "Plis, deh, kalian, masa tarung Vanguard dipakai buat nentuin warna undangan pernikahan? Yang bener ajalah, nggak penting," ia berbalik, menepuk pundak Kai. "Kamu juga, Mas. Sebagai calon suami, harusnya kamu bimbing istrimu, bukan malah berantem."

"Kartu undangan? Suara keduanya terdengar menyatu. "Siapa yang ribut soal kartu undangan?"

"Lah, itu tadi?"

"Kami mendebat soal _Power Ranger_ ," sahut Kai, masih dengan tatapan sengitnya pada Aichi.

"HAH?!"

"Lanjut Aichi! Kuning!"

"Hijau!"

"TADI NGOTOTNYA MERAH SAMA BIRUUU!" seru Miwa gagal paham sekaligus frustasi, ingin rasanya ia menjedukkan kepala kedua mempelai ini supaya labih waras dikit. Misaki hanya menghela napas, lalu mulai mendesain kembali kartu undangan pernikahan sebaik mungkin.

Kayaknya rumah-tangga pasangan ini akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Haiii maaf libur seminggu ya ;;;; minggu kemarin nggak apdet, soalnya saya ganti provider terus nggak bisa buka FFn. Sekarang udah bisa soalnya baru donlot Anonymox 8"))

Oh iya, makasih sudah mengikuti drabble pasangan yang mau naik pelaminan ini. Ikuti terus yah, sampe mereka naik pelaminan~

Yosh~ Sampai jumpa Sabtu depan~

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Langit sore sudah semakin memerah, ungu pelan-pelan merangkak menutupi kubah langit. Senja nan panas di akhir Agustus. Kedua insan dimadu mesra pulang bersama, bergandengan tangan menuju kediaman Sendou.

Pertarungan nggak penting dimenangkan Miwa. Iya, Miwa. Dia nekat ikutan debat dengan argumen 'warna pelangi'. Kai dan Aichi mengangguk seirama, dan debat _Power Ranger_ paling eksotis selesai di tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kartu undangan, ada satu yang mengganjal di pikiranku."

"Apa?" sahut Kai, memandangi wajah Aichi.

"Undangan untuk Daigo itu, loh," jemari mengerat, melambatkan langkah memasuki rumah keluarga Sendou. "Kirimnya ke mana, ya?"

Iya juga. Si Daigo itu, alamatnya di mana, ya? Kalau nggak diundang, rasanya kok nggak enak?

"Ya, bisa kita pikirkan nanti," ujar Kai Toshiki dengan nada pelan. Ia menutup pintu depan, lalu memepet tubuh Aichi ke dinding. Ditatapnya iris biru terang, seolah dapat menyalurkan hasrat cintanya melalui tatapan.

Keduanya terdiam. Tubuh Aichi terkunci sempurna, merapat pada dinding dengan kedua lengan Kai yang menapak permukaan tembok. Desah napas keduanya terdengar, batang hidung bertemu. Kai perlahan mengecup bibir mungil Aichi, melumat pelan hingga tercipta desah halus.

Sensasi memabukkan bagi Aichi, hingga akhirnya ia merelakan lidah calon suaminya menerobos masuk, menjelajah dalam mulutnya dengan lebih intens.

"Selamat ulangtahuuuun!"

Ada suara terompet mini dan konfeti yang menghambur berserak.

Keduanya mematung dengan tautan bibir yang belum terlepas. Di dalam rumah sudah ada seluruh teman-teman mereka, lengkap, bahkan Miwa dan Misaki yang tadi bersama di Card Capital. Bahkan ada Mai juga—yang memecahkan konfeti paling depan bersama Emi.

"Tadinya mau bikin kejutan ulangtahun kamu, Mas, tapi nggak nyangka dapat pemandangan begini," Miwa terkekeh jahil. "Tahan napsu, Mas. Bentar lagi, nikah, toh."

"Pedih hatikuuuu," Ada Ishida Naoki yang menggumam ala orang patah hati—ngomong-ngomong dia memisah dengan yang lain, berjongkok di sudut lorong dengan aura suram-suram-gelap- _kokoro_ -ku-patah.

"Kakak Ipar, bukannya baru tadi malam, ya, peluk-peluk sambil cium bibir dan leher Aichi? Tahan sedikit sampai resmi menikahlah," Sendou Emi 19 tahun, baru saja buka kedok kalau semalam (lagi-lagi) mengintip sang kakak bermesraan.

Bola mata Aichi membesar, tubuhnya menggigil. Sesaat kemudian ia ambruk pingsan. Di saat begini, pepatah dari Raditkyaahn Deeqah emang ampuh banget; "pura-pura mati aja."

* * *

RnR? C:


	7. Chapter 7

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushidroad - Akira Itou.

Fanfic by Ratu Galau.

* * *

Pagi minggu pertama di musim gugur. Bulan September.

Sendou Shizuka baru saja hendak masuk ke dapur. Dia menguap sekali, sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum ketika mendapati mangkuk, piring, gelas dan sumpit sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Kai Toshiki sudah ada di sana, sedang memasak, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Shizuka tengah memerhatikan punggung lebarnya.

Siluet pria yang tertimpa cahaya mentari pagi itu menumbuhkan rasa damai pada hati Sendou Shizuka.

Wanita itu melirik meja makan. Senyumnya terbit, membayangkan betapa lamanya meja makan itu mennyisakan satu kursi saat jam makan bersama tiba. Suaminya jarang ada di rumah, hingga hanya tiga kursi yang terisi selama ini. Bekerja tanpa kenal waktu membuat pria yang mengikat janji sehidup-semati dengannya jarang bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Sangat jarang mengisi kekosongan dalam meja makan itu.

Hingga akhirnya kekasih sang putra sulung hadir. Meja makan itu penuh, keempat kursinya lengkap terisi beberapa hari belakangan. Shizuka terkikik amat pelan. Jika suaminya pulang nanti, Kai harus dideportasi ke sisi meja yang lain, ah, tapi tidak tega juga memisahkannya dengan Aichi. Toh jika Ayah pulang nanti, mereka pasti sudah resmi menikah.

Resmi menikah.

Ah ... benar. Putra sulungnya akan pergi. Membangun rumah-tangganya sendiri.

Rumah akan sangat sepi jika hanya dihuni oleh dua orang wanita.

Ketika Kai berbalik, ia terpaku canggung mendapati ada yang memerhatikannya. Lamunan Shizuka membuyar, mendapati calon menantunya tengah memberi salam sengan gerakan agak kaku.

"Kamu terlalu formal," kikik Shizuka. Geli. "Tapi terima kasih, ya. Setiap kamu pulang, aku benar-benar merasa lebih santai, karena kamu selalu mengambil alih tugas dapur."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku menumpang di sini, tidak sopan rasanya—

" _Menumpang_?" Shizuka menautkan alisnya. "Toshiki-kun, ini rumahmu. Dan kami keluarga _mu_. Jangan merasa sungkan dengan kami. Bukankah kamu akan menikahi Aichi sebentar lagi?"

"Benar, tapi—

Sendou Shizuka maju, mengusap pelan helai cokelat Kai Toshiki. Pemuda itu tersentak, namun tak ada protes ataupun kata-kata. Kai hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, membiarkan pucuk kepalanya diusap pelan, membiarkan benaknya membangkitkan kembali masa-masa kecilnya, saat keluarganya masih lengkap. Saat ibunya dulu dengan senang hati mengusap kepalanya. Kini ia mendapatkan lagi usapan itu, dari ibu mertuanya.

"Kamu dan Aichi akan menjadi satu sebentar lagi. Bersatu menghadapi lautan kehidupan, berdua saling mendukung dan melengkapi," ucapan yang terdengar selembut angin musim semi. "Bagiku, kau putraku."

Kai Toshiki hanya menggumam kecil, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu mirip kucing, deh. Malu-malu meong."

"Ha—" Kai ingin menggeram, tapi karena wajah usil Shizuka mirip Aichi, jadi dimaafkan.

Sekarang ketahuan, kan, gen usil Emi dari mana?

Shizuka menarik kursinya, lalu duduk dan mencicipi sarapannya. "Ayo duduk, kita tunggu calon istri dan adik iparmu bangun," dia tersenyum amat senang. "Masakanmu memang enak. Kalau begini aku mana rela kalian pindah setelah menikah nanti. Tetap di sini saja, ya?"

"Kalau itu yang Anda minta—"

"Kamu beneran terlalu formal, ya," Shizuka tertawa pelan, lalu bersenandung riang. "Tapi menantuku lucu sekali~ mirip kucing~ jadi dimaafkan~"

Kai kehabisan kata-kata, akhirnya hanya bisa ikut duduk di kursinya, ikut mencicipi sarapan. Oh, kurang merica. Ibu mertuanya baik sekali, masih bisa bilang enak walau ada bumbu yang terlupa.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa kakak-beradik Sendou sudah bangkit sejak tadi dan kini tengah sembunyi di balik dinding dapur, menguping.

"Aku setuju sama Ibu," bisik Emi. "Aichi pergi kuliah ke Amerika saja rumah jadi sepi sekali, loh. Apalagi pergi memulai hidup baru. Sudah, setelah menikah nanti tetap di sini saja, ganti, tuh, tempat tidurmu dengan ranjang _king size_ ," Emi menepuk pelan lengan Aichi. _Dan tentu saja, kalau Aichi pindah, aku tak bisa_ _menguping atau mengintip_ _saat Kakak Ipar dan Aichi main Smack Down di malam hari_ _._

"Begitu, ya?" Aichi menggaruk pelan pipinya. Ada rasa haru membuncah dalam batinnya. Tolong, Kakaknya percaya.

"Karena aku ingin rumah ini tetap ramai. Pokoknya Kakak Ipar harus setuju dengan permintaan Ibu. Jangan pindah."

"Aku setuju, kok."

Keduanya menoleh kaget, mendapati Kai Toshiki sudah bersandar di ambang pintu. Keduanya terkekeh kaku, lalu masuk ke ruang makan seraya berlari kecil.

"Hayo, kalian berdua nguping, ya?" Shizuka menuduh dengan nada bercanda Emi hanya terkekeh sedangkan Aichi sudah menunduk malu.

"Jadi Kakak Ipar dan Aichi sudah setuju kalau setelah menikah akan tetap tinggal di sini, kan?" Emi memulai sarapannya. Kini keempatnya telah duduk, menyantap sarapan sebelum memulai hari.

Hari ini Minggu, semuanya dapat makan dengan begitu santai, tak ada kegiatan. Mungkin nanti hanya Emi yang akan keluar, _hangout_ dengan teman-teman kampusnya.

"Aku setuju, karena ..." Kai neneguk ludah, agak canggung. "Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan _keluarga_ ku."

Kalimat terakhir terdengar amat manis. Aichi mengulas senyum bahagia, lalu menatap calon suaminya dengan tatapan begitu sayang. Ikut mensyukuri bagaimana calon suaminya telah menemukan tempat untuk pulang. Tak lagi sendirian, tak lagi merasa terasing.

"Kalau begitu permintaanku juga akan disetujui, kan?" Emi menyahut, membuyarkan lamunan Aichi.

"Mungkin—tunggu, kamu minta apa dulu?" Kai hanya menatap Emi dengan tatapan penuh tanya, juga waspada. Belakangan Emi mirip Miwa. Suka ngerjain.

"Jadi ini keinginan pribadiku. Kalau punya anak nanti, aku pesan keponakan yang lucu, ya," ungkap Emi, membuat Aichi langsung menoleh cepat. "Model rambutnya harus perpaduan antara Aichi dan Kakak Ipar, warna biru, tapi biru langit, kayak Shotacon Nagichu di _Anime_ Kelas Bunuh-Bunuhan itulah. Matanya aku nggak mau biru atau hijau, bosen, mungkin merah lebih _matching_ , kayak Akangbener Kurma di Kelas Bunuh-Bunuhan itu, terus—

Ini Sendou Emi. 27 September nanti kepala dua. Dikira bikin anak kayak bikin _cake_ ulangtahun, bisa didesain. Kai dan Aichi langsung beku di tempat, sementara Shizuka terkikik geli.

"Mungkin agak susah, tapi Kakak Ipar berusahalah bikin yang seperti itu, ya?

"Itu gimana caranya?" skor 1-0 untuk Emi atas kakak ipar.

* * *

 **Tu bi kontinyuuuuh sampek jumpa Sabtu depan~**

* * *

((Ga ada cuap-cuap author hari ini, yang pasti aku laper- #heh RnR? C )


	8. Chapter 8

_/Dia tak jua melirik~ dia tak jua membalas~ sampai akhirnya doi kawinan sebentar lagi~~/_

Ishida Naoki, Tatsunagi Kourin dan Shingo Komoi hanya melongo, menahan hasrat ingin menggebuk radio yang tengah memutar lagu dangdut dengan lirik nusuk banget itu. Entah itu lagu siapa, Elvi Sukaesih juga bukan. Hanya Mas-mas kedai angkringan yang menikmati, sambil hoyang-goyang pinggung, menyajikan pemandangan kurang sedap bagi ketiga pelanggannya.

Eh, tapi sebodo, ah. Siapa peduli? Hati mereka—minus Shingo yang hanya terseret Naoki—kini tengah perih, sakit seolah telah disirami garam dicampur lemon tea. _Atiiiit!_

"Kai Toshiki sialan, dia nyerempet gebetanku duluan!" maki Naoki. Ditenggaknya segelas lagi hingga mabuk. Shingo mengernyit, padahal yang Naoki minum hanya beras kencur, dari mana pula bisa mabuk-mabukan.

Lagian kata siapa Aichi itu gebetannya Naoki? Kapan digebet?

"Padahal aku dan Aichi sudah dekat!"

 _Ya kan cuma sebatas teman satu klub, Mas_. Batin Shingo, tapi tak berani bersuara. Takutnya mabuk beras kencurnya makin parah.

"Aku juga!" tambah lagi cewek satu ini, sok mabuk, padahal minumnya air putih doang. Katanya minum macam-macam bisa bikin berat badan nambah. "Aku sudah mendekatinya, membantu dan mengorbankan segalanya! Tapi yang ada di pandangannya hanyalah si pucuk layu ituuu!"

Pucuk layu ... Kai toshiki maksudnya, _ahoge_ -nya kan layu, bengkok. Bukan _anu_ -nya yang layu. _Eh_.

"Udah, deh, kalian jangan menyesali keadaan. Mau meteor cokelat jatuh di ladang gandum pun, Aichi dan Kai akan tetap menikah bulan Oktober nanti," Shingo Komoi mencoba bijak.

"Benar juga," Naoki menggebrak mejanya. "Aku laki-laki sejati! Aku akan setrong! Lihat aku, Shingo," telunjuknya menuding tepat di depan hidung Shingo. "Aku akan datang dengan sebuket rangkaian bunga berwarna cerah, berdiri tegap sembari kasih selamat pada kedua mempelai!"

Woooow so setroooonk~!

"Terima kasih, Ishida," Kourin pun berdiri, menggebrak meja. "Aku setrong! Aku akan bernyanyi di acara pernikahan Aichi nanti!"

Wooow so setrooooonk~! (dan Maso)

"Anu, Mbak-Mas, jangan marah-marah di angkringan saya, nanti angkringan saya rusak, toh," mas-mas pemilik angkringan tak terima kedua makhluk gagal _move-on_ ini menggebrak properti jualannya.

"Kalian yakin mau so(k) setrong kayak gitu?" delik Shingo.

"Bisa doooong!" keduanya acung jempol, abis itu diputar-putar di atas kepala. Kayaknya beneran mabok. Kourin mulai bernyanyi, sebodo dengan statusnya sebagai _idol_ masa kini. Yang penting _kokoro_ lega. Tarek mang!

Yaaah, tapi selama keduanya masih ceria seperti ini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Shingo menghela napas lega, lalu menyeruput pelan-pelan wedang jahe yang sedaritadi belum juga habis. Malam musim gugur memang masih panas, tapi Shingo lebih memilih meminum wedang jahe ketimbang teh es, biar keringatan katanya.

Kedua sahabatnya masih meneriakkan yel-yel penyemangat penyambung _kokoro_ , biarin orang-orang lihat, biar yang dateng ke angkringan si mas rame banget.

 _Naompret bego, seharusnya dia nyadar, dong, perasaanku gimana setelah selama ini dia ngomongin Aichi melulu._

Shingo Komoi, 22 tahun,diam-diam korban NTR.

"Mas, gorengannya sepiring, sama kopi itemnya dua ya?" ada satu tangan terjulur, sang empunya duduk bersama kekasihnya di bangku sebelah. Keempat biji mata melotot, dua telunjuk mengarah pada satu orang.

"KAI TOSHIKIII—dan Sendou Aichi—"

Yang berhelai biru melambai ringan. "Ah, Kourin-san, Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun, halo."

Krek—bukan suara meja retak gegara digebrak. Ini suara _Kokoro_.

"Waduh," Shingo nepuk jidat. Kourin dan Naoki beringsut, jongkok di pojok angkringan sambil gumam-gumam samar. Mana yang mau sok setrong tadi? Udah hancur dilibas kenyataan. Aichi hanya memiringkan kepala, sementara Kai malah asyik ngunyah tempe goreng.

Berjuanglah dua—atau tiga?—pejuang _onesided_ , berjuanglah untuk _move-on_. _Piye yo carane move on_?

* * *

 **Tuberkulosissyalalala~**

* * *

HAIIII Sudah dua minggu libur yaaa D: maaf, soalnya aku ngurus event Kai Toshiki Only. Eventnya udah kelar, dan hasil event berupa file PDF bisa kamu minta via FB Ratu Galau. Inbox aja ya xD Ada tulisan-tulisan kece dan art-art unyuk dari para author dan artist VG, loh. Yuk di intip!

.

.

Oh iya, jadi dari berchapter lalu aku selalu lupa balesin review. Maafkan *cry* jadi ini balesan review buat yang gak log in yah xDD

dracokid: Makasih udah setia ngikutiiiin xD Ini udah masuk tengahnya, semoga ga bosen baca sampek Kai dan Aichi naik pelaminan yaaa xDD

.

.

Sampai jumpa Sabtu depaaan!


	9. Chapter 9

"Selamat ulang tahun, Emi!"

Sendou Emi bersumpah ini adalah pesta ulangtahun paling berkesan dalam kehidupan kampusnya. Seluruh teman-teman sekelas dan sahabat-sahabat dari klub Cardfighter wanita di universitasnya sudah sengaja mendekorasi ruangan klub sampai sedemikian apik, belum lagi kue ulangtahun super lezat dari toko ternama, yang belinya bisa ngantri berjam-jam.

Ulangtahun Emi yang ke dua puluh.

Tanpa terasa, waktu melaju dengan amat cepat. Rasanya, kemarin ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil polos, keibuan, ke sana ke mari selalu menjaga sang kakak agar tak ceroboh dalam kesehariannya. Kini, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa. Kepala dua. Usia matang. Emi telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa, keibuan, ke sana ke mari selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik sang kakak kalau lagi pacaran. Asupan lewat memang nggak ada yang nandingin.

Untung 27 September jatuh tepat Hari Minggu, hingga pesta dapat digelar dari siang hingga menjelang malam. Setelah pesta di ruang klub, semuanya lanjut karaoke ria—bahkan secara ajaib Kamui sudah anteng di dalam bilik karaoke, mungkin dia yang _booking_ tempatnya.

Angin malam membelai rambut lembut sang bungsu Sendou. Ada jepit rambut lucu yang menahan poninya agar lebih rapi. Warna merah, bentuk bunga. Itu salah satu dari satu _set_ jepit rambut hadiah dari Kamui.

Emi senang menerimanya. Bahkan jepit itu langsung dipakai begitu diterima. Bukan main girangnya hati Kamui sampai cium-cium mikrofon. Bikin pamor Reiji dan Eiji turun di hadapan wanita-wanita cantik sahabat Emi.

Hadiah yang lain juga ada. Teman-teman kampus memberikannya sebuah baju terusan imut berwarna pastel, bando berpita, kalung manik-manik, juga _mug_ bergambar beruang. Tapi hadiah paling berkesan adalah dari Tobita Mai, teman sedari kecil yang pasti sudah hapal mati sosok sahabatnya luar-dalam.

"Emi, ini _doujinshi_ beel R18 Shotacon Nagichu dan Akangbener Kurma idamanmu," ujar gadis berhelai gelap itu riang. "Jangan lupa ada _mini-doujinshi_ panas antara Kapten Tisubasah dengan Kiper Wahkokbayarsih, juga _artbook_ dari sensei pujaanmu, _Takaray Rihitong_."

Edan, _fujoshi kelas menengah starter pack._

"Gantinya tolong fotoin kakakmu dan Kai Toshiki-san kalo lagi nganu, ya?" Emi langsung cemberut, ternyata Mai ada maunya.

 _Yo wis_. Nggak masalah, toh, sebentar lagi Emi sampai rumah. Aichi dan kakak iparnya pasti masih berunding berdua soal dekorasi dan tempat resepsi. Emi bisa modus dengan bantu-bantu usul tempat atau sok nelepon percetakan buat nanyain undangannya—padahal percetakan sepenuhnya diurus Aichi. Tinggal menyusup di antara kedua pasang calon-suami istri itu, pura-pura kepeleset, tubruk Aichi, Aichi jatuh ke pelukan Kai, foto _candid_ asupan. _Mission completed_!

Ketika pintu rumah dibuka, Emi mendapati senyap menyapa. Mengereling heran, ia mencoba mengintip ruang makan. Ada konfeti mungil menyambutnya. Di atas meja makan telah tertata rapi makanan (yang kelihatan) mewah dan menggugah selera—Pasti masakan Kai. Ada Onigiri yang bentuknya tak karuan—Pasti buatan Aichi, tapi rasanya dijamin enak, kok. Dan vas baru yang menyajikan bunga segar di tengah-tengah meja—Pasti Mama yang menyiapkan.

Emi hampir mangap, tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap Aichi dan Kai yang berdiri di sisi meja.

"Emi, maaf sederhana, aku dan Toshiki-kun terlalu sibuk mengurusi pernikahan kami nanti," Aichi menggaruk pipinya. "Belum sempat mencari kado dan hadiah ... Tapi ... er ... selamat ulangtahun, ya? Semoga kamu bertambah dewasa dan bahagia."

"Sekarang Emi sudah 20 tahun," Sendou Shizuka menyambung lembut. "Anak perempuanku sudah dewasa."

Ada rasa haru yang mengudara. Ada bulir airmata haru yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata biru sang gadis. Ia mengusapnya perlahan, sebelum menaruh sekantung besar kado-kado di ambang pintu. Dia menghambur memeluk sang ibu, mengecup pipi wanita itu. Ada kikikan bahagia yang terdengar dari Emi, sebelum akhirnya pindah memeluk Aichi dan mengecup pipi sang kakak. Aichi hanya membalas dengan senyum dan rona merah di pipi.

"Terima kasih," senyum lebar terkembang di wajah cantiknya, memupuk rasa haru dan bahagia dalam setiap sanubari.

Kai dan Aichi sempat senggol-senggolan, tapi akhirnya Aichi mengalah dan maju bicara. "Anu ... soal kado ... mungkin kami baru bisa mencarikannya besok. Emi katakan saja apa yang kamu inginkan. Besok akan kuusahakan mencarinya. "

"Oh?" gadis itu mengerjap pelan, berpikir sejenak akan minta apa. Semenit berlalu, akhirnya ia berseru seraya menampakkan senyum ... usil?

"Ada, nggak usah dicari besok," sahutnya, disertai gaya memelas ala _anime shoujo_. "Hadiahnya bisa diberikan sekarang, dan hanya Kakak Ipar yang dapat mengabulkannya?"

"Aku?" Kai menunjuk diri. _Perasaan gue gak enak._

"Iya. Kakak Ipar nggak keberatan?"

Kai memandang sekeliling. Ada Aichi dan ibu mertua yang menengok. Uugh, permintaan dari tuan putri yang tengah berulangtahun, tabu jika ditolak. "Ba-baiklah, kamu minta apa?"

Telapak tangan berdiri di sudut bibir. "Senyumin aku, dong."

 _Jelegar_! Ada petir cantik lewat di antara ruang makan Sendou.

"Senyum ...?"

"Iya."

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Kai menoleh pada Aichi untuk minta kepastian—dan pertolongan, tapi yang bersangkutan malah acung jempol sembari siap-siap kamera ponsel.

Kai Toshiki, 24 tahun. Merasa jadi badut acara ulang tahun.

Nggak apa-apa, demi adik ipar. Ya, nggak?

* * *

 **To be kontinyuuuh**

* * *

Jadi haloooooo apa kabar di Sabtu berhujan ini? Semoga pada sehat dan bahagia yaaa xDD Selamat bermalam mingguuuuu

Balesan **Review** :

 **Kanato-desu** : haiii salam kenal ya xDD yuk kita sama-sama jalan-jalan di fandom ini. *tarik* www iya nih, move-on itu kenapa susah ya 8"D *iyain* Semoga terhibuuuuur.

Ohok. RnR?


	10. Chapter 10

Sebulan sebelum hari pernikahan, biasanya undangan sudah disebar, terlebih untuk tamu undangan yang tinggalnya jauh, kayak Gaillard yang sekarang mendem di Jerman, Rati yang balik ke India—katanya mau ikutan audisi Utaran. Leon yang masih sibuk mengembangkan pulaunya demi klan Souryuu. Chrish dan Kenji Mitsusada yang sekarang sedang sibuk menjalani hari-harinya menjadi _staff_ dan dosen di SIT, sampai Daigo yang entah di mana, mungkin sedang sibuk mengejar cinta Maria-sensei—atau malah nyasar di kelas bunuh-bunuhan dan sekarang tengah berusaha membunuh guru alien, entahlan. (1)

Saking stresnya Daigo ada di mana, Aichi sampai mengikat undangannya pada kaki burung merpati, lalu mengambil kaos Daigo yang yang entah mengapa bisa tertinggal di tempat Ren, kemudian memberikannya pada sang merpati yang masih anteng di ambang jendela.

"Cium ini dan berikan undangan itu pada pemilik kaos ini."

Edan, emang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal undangan, semuanya di- _handle_ Aichi—ngelobi percetakan doang, sisanya si mas percetakan yang dengan pede merangkai kata-kata nan indah guna disematkan pada baris kalimatnya. Desainnya nggak jadi kartu Vanguard ataupun kartu ATM, jadinya semacam buku tabungan—ini idenya Emi. Gadis itu bilang, buku ATM adalah bukti kejujuran rumah-tangga yang paling valid. Maksudnya apa, entah.

Setelah ngotot desain undangannya buku ATM, Emi langsung ngacir ke kota. Ya, Aichi tahu betul adiknya mau ke mana. Hari ini kan pre-order _doujinshi_ Ichinose Tokiyem dan Ittoki Otongnyan, duo idol tampan dari boyband Staresh itu—

 _Adikku fujoshi._

Kembali lagi pasal undangan, mari lihat salah satu teman yang telah menerima panggilan pesta-pesti dari pasangan pasutri muda kita.

.

.

 _Tung taratara tung tara~_

India, awal Oktober.

"Wah, akhirnya undangan pernikahan Aichi-kun sampai juga," ucap Rati yang kini tengah rehat di tengah syuting filim Bollywood. Judulnya _Serabiku Bukan Serabimu_.

 _Wahai, anak Adam dan Hawa yang berbahagia._

"Kalimat pembukanya gitu bener," sungut Rati.

 _Dengan surat ini, kami mengundangmu yang tengah beruntung untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan dua insan unyu dan menggemaskan ini._

 _Kau bisa datang ke alamat yang tertera di lembar kedua dari kartu undangan ini. Soal transportasi, jangan khawatir. Kau bisa datang ke bandara lalu memesan tiket pulang pergi ke Jepang, tentunya dengan uangmu sendiri._

"Niat ngundang, nggak, sih?" decih Rati, ingin rasanya melempar kartu undangan nyolot ini ke tempat sampah, tapi ia urungkan. Akhirnya dibaca sampai akhir.

 _Tentu saja kami sangat berniat mengundangmu, wahai Nona Tapasha._

Rati mingkem. Siapa pula itu Nona Tapasha?

 _Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi kami atas kehadiran para tamu undangan untuk memberikan doa dan restu kepada kedua mempelai._

Rati tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ada kalimat yang normal juga. Terbayang olehnya bagaimana bahagianya wajah Aichi, bersanding dengan pria yang paling dicintainya. Berjalan dalam pelengkung mawar sembari bergandengan tangan, menuju hidup baru, bahtera rumah tangga.

 _PS: bawa angpaunya yang banyak, ya._

"..."

Nun jauh di Jepang sana, Aichi kesedak sendok puding setelah memeriksa baris demi baris kalimat dalam sampel undangan yang diberikan mas percetakan. Si biru ini kejang-kejang, sekarat, dan terkapar dengan bahagia di pangkuan Toshiki. Modus, emang.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Hai. Haiii apa kabaar *cry*

Maaf minggu kemarin nggak update ya, saya sakit, jadi terpaksa nggak update huhu ;;; Tapi dun woreeh, karena sebentar lagi drabble ini akan menuju akhir, mari semangat mengerjakaaan xD Minggu ini kemungkinan saya update dua chapter. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai siniiii xDD

Oh iya, ini balasan review bagi yang tydac log-in:

 **Kanato-desu:** Aku juga mau kadonya xDD Enak rasanya jadi Emi, kayaknya www. Abisnya Kakak Ipar jarang bagi-bagi senyum xD sesekali boleh dong xD iya, harusnya minggu kemarin nih updatenya, tapi aku tumbang gegara sakit. Maafkan *cre*

 **putri sheilla:** Karena Kakak Ipar begitu presyes xD Kai memang kayak kucing~ malu-malu meong 8DD yosh sudah di update, thank youuu *ketjup*

.

.

 **Trivia**

(1) Berdasarkan Live Actionnya, Stand-Up, Vanguard. Di sana tokoh utamanya Daigo, yang ceritanya jatuh cinta sama bu guru Maria xD kalau parodi kelas bunuh-bunuhan udah tahu semualah yaaa xDD

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Ishida Naoki memandang nanar. Undangan pesta pernikahan itu telah sampai di tangannya melalui Shingo—padahal seminggu belakangan Naoki tengah menghindari pertemuan dengan Aichi atau Kai. Ceritanya mau lari dari kenyataan.

Kokoro ini belum rela Aichi sayang telah dipinang oleh si KaIMPRET Toshiki itu.

Sayang, undangan yang dihindari malah sampai dari tangan Shingo.

Apa boleh buatlah, mau meraung sampai keriting pun, nama keluarga Aichi nanti tetaplah akan jadi Kai, bukan Ishida.

Naoki, dengan keberanian tingkat dewa, membuka perlahan undangannya. Ada sehelai saputangan rupanya. Naoki terharu, mungkin dilengkapi saputangan untuk menyeka airmata pedih akibat patah hati. Hem— _good_. Servisnya bagus juga.

Eh—tunggu—bentuknya segitiga.

"KURANG AJARR! INI KOLOR!" serunya, ingin melempar kolor itu ke luar jendela, tapi tak jadi. _Mungkin aja ini kolor Aichi? Lumayan untuk kenang-kenangan_ Batinnya mulai edan saking sulitnya _move-on_.

 _Wahai, anak Adam yang tengah bercerai-berai_ kokoro _-nya._

 _Dengan surat ini, kami mengundangmu yang tengah murung untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan dua insan unyu dan menggemaskan ini._

 _Kau bisa datang ke alamat yang tertera di lembar kedua dari kartu undangan ini. Soal transportasi, jangan khawatir. Kau bisa datang ke gedung Foo Fighter dengan hati sekuat baja dan pulang jalan kaki dengan hati berkeping-keping._

 _Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi kami atas kehadiran para tamu undangan untuk memberikan doa dan restu kepada kedua mempelai._

 _PS: Kolor itu bukan punya Sendou Aichi. Itu dibeli di Bargain Sale department store. Harap melebihkan uang angpau untuk mengganti biaya beli kolornya._

"Brengsek—" umpat Naoki sembari berurai aimata, kemudian menghapusnya dengan kolor bergambar naga itu.

.

.

RnR? 8D


	11. Chapter 11

Card Capital mendadak ramai sore itu. Bukan karena ramai pengunjung. Bukan juga ada pembagian sembako gratis. Tapi karena Kourin ketahuan bawa _game_ yang bikin para pejantan geger. Togayinu no Ciyeeee.

"Aku mana tau kalau itu game anuanu! Rekka yang kasih! Katanya game ini efektif untuk mengetahui sisi terdalam lelaki. Kali aja aku bisa belajar ketegaran dari sana untuk menghadapi Aichi di acara pesta nanti—! " sanggahnya cepat.

"Sisi terdalam lelaki palamu! Ya kali situ nyamain Aichi sama cowok-cowok _yaoi-game_ gini!" sahut Naoki, tangannya masih bergetar ketika menyentuh _game_ nista itu. Kourin maju menghantam Naoki, mencoba merebut game itu agar citranya sebagai idol alim tak ternodai. Naoki sigap, melempar game itu pada Shingo, tapi sayangnya game itu malah melayang ala bumerang dan jatuh menghantam kepala Aichi yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

 _Mampus!_ Batin Kourin menjerit, ia merasa ingin lari ke atas tebing dan menghilang ke dalam jurang _bishie_.

"A-Aichi-! Bukan, aku bukannya seneng _game_ gituan!"

"Eh, memang kenapa dengan game ini?" Aichi menimang-nimang _game_ di genggaman tangannya. " _game_ -nya baguskah? Adikku juga main ini di rumah."

EBUSET EMI-

Hari itu, para remaja dewasa itu bersumpah tak akan menilai seorang loli dari muka polosnya—terlebih Kamui yang langsung mangap, gak nyangka dewi fortunanya doyan _game yaoi_ dengan adegan _rating_ erdelapanbelas.

"A-anu—" Aichi mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Nggak," didapatinya seluruh teman-teman menggeleng. "Nggak ada apa-apa, kok," sahut mereka satu suara. Jangan-jangan pas malam pertama, Emi akan menyusup ke dalam koper dan ikut kakaknya terbang bulan madu ke Bali.

Padahal gak mungkinlah.

* * *

 **Jadi Halo. Kemarin saya niatnya mau posting dua chapter sekaligus. Tapi gajadi gegara kepala saya pening huhuhu ;;; Maafkan saya D":**

 **Togay Inu no Ciyeee itu plesetan dari Togainu no Chi, game Yaoi dengan adengan nganu, katanya nganu-nganu pake obeng loh *ditapok**

 **Maaf juga kalo pendek, belakangan saya banyak kerjaan, sibuk nyiapin event pasutri VG juga buat tanggal 6 Juni nanti. Yuk ikutan maso-masoan kokoro bersama pasutri VG omoh kita; Kai dan Aichi :33**

 **dan untuk kali ini ga ada balesan review dulu, ya ;;;A;;; soalnya ya gitu(?) #gimana Minggu depan akan saya bales semuanya ;;;;**

* * *

OMAKE:

"Oh, Hai, Miwa-kun."

"Hai, Aichi," balas Miwa seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Aichi. "Aku udah selesai ngomong sama Kai. Dia setuju kalau klub Cardfight Hitsue yang ambil alih untuk bagian dekor."

"Oh, syukurlah. Semalam Kai-kun ngotot nggak mau menyerahkan dekorasinya pada Miwa-kun."

"Iyalah," Miwa kibas-kibas poni. "Percaya, deh, dekorasi tempat pesta bakalan lebih meriah kalau sama kita."

Aichi mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manis, berbeda dengan Misaki yang ada di meja _counter_ sana. Wanita itu menghela napas tanda sangsi.

"Ngomong-ngomong _game_ apa itu? Oooh Togay Inu No Ciyee? Dulu aku pernah main itu bareng Kai di apartemennya. Susah banget mainnya."

" _WHAT_?" Semua mata serentak tertuju pada Taishi.

"Tapi Kai hebat banget. Sekali main tamat tiga rute."

MIAPA TIGA RUTE? _YAOI-GAME_ GINI?

 _Ternyata Kai Toshiki benar-benar bukan lawan yang bisa kuanggap enteng._ Batin Kourin berorasi, bersumpah akan begadang nanti malam untuk menamatkan empat rute Togay Inu no Ciyee sekaligus. Entah gadis satu ini tertantang karena apa—

RnR? C:

.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim dekor eksklusif Hitsue. Jeng jeng jeeeng~

Katanya sih tim dekor terulung dan terunyu sepanjang sejarah SMA Hitsue. Terdiri dari lulusan-lulusan gemilang beranggotakan Miwa Taishi, Morikawa Katsumi dan Izaki Yuuta, bonus Mbak Tokura Misaki sebagai tenaga bantuan yang (kayaknya terpaksa) ikutan nimbrung.

 _Gedung Foo Fighter, pertengahan musim gugur._

"Wah—hiasannya manis dan bikin hati menghangat, deh," tutur Asaka. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru _hall_. "Sampai gak ngenalin lagi mana lokasi pesta kawinan, mana _playgroup_ —"

Ya, tentu saja, siapa yang nggak akan mengira ini _playgroup_ atau tempat penitipan anak hilang kalau dekorasinya meriah ala pesta ulangtahun begini, dengan warna _Baby-blue_ dan _pink_ pucat mendominasi, pita-pita menggelung di sana sini, serta meja-meja makan yang penuh dengan boneka-boneka lucu.

"Tolong, deh," Miwa memijit keningnya. "Kayaknya Kai sama Aichi itu mau nikah, kan, ya? Bukan mau bikin usaha tempat penitipan anak?"

"Ya, siapa tahu, kan?" Izaki ngeles. "Setelah menikah, mereka akan hidup berdua, terpisah dari kota ini dan membuka panti asuhan, mengasuh anak-anak yang kurang beruntung bersama?"

Plot cerita mana itu?

"Miwa-senpai! Sudah kupasang lampu hiasan pesananmu!" Morikawa berseru bangga, sambil tunjuk-tunjuk bagian atas. Misaki geleng-geleng kepala.

"Okedeh," Miwa Taishi memijit keningnya. "Men, sahabat kita yang tampan dan berani-Kai Toshiki-akan melepas masa lajangnya, dan kita sebagai sahabat-sahabat yang baik pun ambil bagian dalam pengaturan properti dan tempat pesta."

"Dia harus sungkem sama gue," sahut Morikawa membusungkan dada. Izaki hanya membuang napas, merasa dekorasinya tak lebih parah dibanding Morikawa. "Gue udah capek-capek nyariin properti dekorasinya, kayak bunga, lampu, sampai lagu-lagunya."

"Iye. Minggu lalu gue emang bilang tolong cariin lampu kelap-kelip yang warnanya bisa berubah-ubah itu, biar acara nikahan mereka meriah sedikit," Miwa merasa capek, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke atas. "TAPI BUKAN LAMPU DISKO-! KAI MA AICHI TUH MAU NIKAH, PLIS, BUKAN MAU DUGEM-"

" Kalau yang kaya lampu Natal itu udah abis, adanya lampu itu ... lagian nikah sama dugem kayaknya sama-sama senang, deh."

Tokura Misaki, satu-satunya makhluk waras di sini merasa ingin cepat pulang dan nonton Yuttaran. Ada pemain baru, loh, betewe, Rati Curti namanya.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Halooo. Apa kabar? #yha

Maaf, dua minggu belakangan saya nggak update karena sakit, dan ada masalah RL dan CW juga huhuhu. Lalu saya mau ngasih tahu juga, minggu depan apdetan fanfic ini mungkin ditunda dulu, soalnya author sibuk ngurus event KaiAi di FB XD oh iya, chapter selanjutnya chapter akhir dan bakalan panjang. Jadi sabar nunggu yaaa x))

Btw selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa. Semoga amal-ibadah kita diterima dan dilipatgandakan di bulan yang suci ini. Author juga mau minta maaf kalau sekiranya punya kesalahan ya )

* * *

.

.

"Akhirnyaaa selesai juga urusan dekor-mendekor," Miwa menghela napas, merasa usaha tim dekornya pantas mendapat penghargaan Adipura(?),

Herannya, lampu dikso dan boneka-boneka itu tetap dibiarkan pada tempatnya. Katanya, sih, biarin aja, biar suasana acara pernikahannya beda aja—padahal cuma malas membereskannya, kan?

"Eh tunggu, itu boneka-boneka apa, kok kayaknya familiar?" Miwa menunjuk satu meja, persis di sudut kiri. Belum sempat disahut, lampu gedung sudah kedap-kedip. Udara dingin menelusup membungkus kulit. Sontak merinding ketika suara angin dari AC terdengar bagai bisikan-bisikan yang sayup-sayup. Seketika lampu sorot menyala, menerangi meja di depan sana, berisi sepasang boneka yang tengah duduk berhadapan.

Seluruhnya kabur terbirit-birit seraya histeris; "ASTAGAAA ITU ANNABELLE DAN BRAHMS!"

"BANGSAT KENAPA ADA CHUCKIE JUGA-!"

"ITU YANG DI ATAS PANGGUNG JELANGKUNG BUKAN SIH?"

Sekali lagi, kita masih berada di acara [Masih Dunia Nikahan Pasutri VG(?)]

.

.

RnR?


	13. Chapter 13

Hari H pernikahan akhirnya tiba.

Sejak pagi-pagi sekali, iring-iringan pengantin menuju kuil telah terlihat. Kai Toshiki dan Sendou Aichi melangkah beriringan, di bawah naungan sebuah payung besar berwarna terang. Seluruh keluarga hadir dan lengkap, termasuk keluarga Kai yang datang khusus menghadiri upacara pernikahan keponakan mereka.

Keduanya memakai kimono berwarna hitam khusus upacara pernikahan. Tampak begitu megah dan sakral ketika setiap langkah menjejak tenang, satu demi satu langkah dihabiskan demi menuju kuil untuk mengikat janji suci. Kai Toshiki tampak sangat tenang, tak ada yang menemukan jejak kegugupan pada parasnya. Begitu juga dengan Aichi.

Emi tampak sangat antusias. Sedari tadi malam, gadis ini paling ribut menerka-nerka ini-itunya. Bola mata birunya berbinar senang, memerhatikan detil-detil seluruh prosesi ritual pernikahan yang berlangsung begitu khidmat. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok sang kakak yang berada di sana, tengah meminum sake bergiliran dengan Toshiki.

Ikrar pernikahan menggema begitu jernih dari bibir kedua mempelai, menyatukan simpul takdir yang akan mengikat mereka, mulai sekarang.

Kedua kerabat berhadapan. Keluarga Sendou dan Kai kini saling memandang. Ini pertama kalinya Emi melihat keluarga Toshiki. Aichi bilang, Toshiki sudah tak memiliki orangtua kandung, hingga yang datang ke upacara pernikahan adalah paman dan bibinya. Emi mengangguk singkat, memaklumi wajah tak ramah yang sedari tadi menggantung di sana—mungkin saja karena gugup. Entah. Yang jelas, upacara saling meminum sake telah usai tanpa hambatan.

Ada airmata yang menitik, tanpa sadar. Emi yakin dirinya tidak menangis. Tidak merasa sedih sama sekali. Justru ada rasa bahagia yang sayup-sayup mengudara. Tampak, kedua mempelai begitu bahagia, hingga senyum tak memudar sedari beberapa menit lalu.

* * *

 **A Moment, Untill THE Wedding**

 **[Final]**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang setia mengikuti fanfiksi ini Semoga terhibur.**

* * *

"Gue baru tau, deh, kalo Foo Fighter bisa punya ruang _Hall_ yang gede banget gini," Miwa angguk-angguk, sembari menatap papan nama bertuliskan 'Keluarga Kai-Keluarga Sendou. Resepsi pernikahan. Masuknya gratis, kok, plis'.

"Aku ragu sama dekorasi yang kita rancang kemarin," Misaki, dalam balutan gaun sewarna malam melenggok anggun, mengikuti langkah Miwa Taishi. Dia menawan setiap mata pria yang memandangnya. Rambutnya ditata cantik dengan sanggul berkilau. Bibirnya merah muda, wajahnya dipoles dengan bedak tipis-tipis. Kaki jenjangnya mengintip dari belahan gaun, melangkah cantik dalam balutan sepatu berhak tinggi.

"Yah, gimana lagi, Morikawa paling nggak guna waktu mendekor," Taishi mencelos, tanpa rasa bersalah. "Masa dia mau bikin hiasan gambar buaya dan burung dari kertas origami terus ditempel di dinding? Emangnya pesta ulangtahun anak TK?"

"Bukannya ketua dekornya kamu?" tandas Misaki. Miwa angkat bahu, merasa agak bersalah juga.

"Miwa-senpai akhirnya dataaaang!" katakan _helaw_ pada makhluk lucu nan panjang umur ini, Morikawa Katsumi dalam balutan tuxedo warna ngejreng, pink polkadot kuning. "Gimana, aku ganteng, nggak? Siapa tahu kalian mau jujur, gitu. Izaki kampret bilang aku kayak badut pesta ulangtahun," racaunya sembari menunjuk Izaki yang datang pelan-pelan dengan setelah jas hitam.

"Iya, cocok, kok," Miwa mengacungkan jempolnya. _Cocok buat_ part time _jadi badut ulangtahun di McDonald_.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Para tamu undangan lain sudah menuju ke meja hidangan, lihatlah," Misaki mengembuskan napas, sembari menyeret Taishi memasuki ruangan.

Ruangan Hall gedung Foo fighter telah dihias ulang oleh tim dekor Hitsue. Boneka-boneka horor yang tadinya nampang di sana sudah disingkirkan. Lagi-lagi Morikawa kebagian yang paling sial. Dia harus mengantar si kungjelangkung pulang ke kuburannya. Mana jauh, jalan kaki pula. Tapi, ya sudahlah, yang penting semua berjalan lancar, tanpa ada satu pun korban jiwa.

"Robek hatikuuuuuu!"

"Diamlah, Naompret," dengus Shingo, diseretnya Ishida Naoki menuju meja hidangan. "Lihatlah, banyak hidangan, ayo cepat kita duduk dan makan."

Kasihan juga, para pujangga patah hati yang diundang ke resepsi pernikahan ini.

"Saudara-saudara," suara Tatsunagi Kourin terdengar menggema. Eciye, tegar benar gadis satu ini, walau siapa pun tahu hatinya tengah meringis. "Acara resepsi pernikahan akan segera dimulai."

Mengikuti suara Kourin, seluruh tamu undangan mengambil tempat, duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Wah, tamun undangannya banyak juga, ya?" ujar Morikawa seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Izaki.

"Ini saja sudah dibatasi katanya," bisik Miwa. "Lihat, deh, ada kru dari majalah dan televisi juga."

Misaki mengangguk. Bahkan tamu dari seberang lautan pun datang. Leon dan dua dayangnya—uhuk—Sharlene dan Jillian maksudnya. Trio SIT—lihatlah Ali, dia sudah jadi pemuda tampan, sayang jelalatan merayu teman-teman kampus Emi. Koutei—ngapain coba dia bawa _paper_ ke sini? Pak Dosen, ini acara nikahan, plis. Rati, yang langsung jadi pusat perhatian media begitu melangkah memasuki ruangan—ternyata popularitasnya sebagai aktris Bollywood tak kalah dari idol Ultra Rare. Ibuki, Jamie, Shion yang baru balik syuting Titan-Titanan, dan masih banyak lagi. seluruhnya fokus pada meja hidangan, terutama Chrono. Halah.

Emi, Mama Sendou serta keluarga Kai telah duduk di tempatnya. Kourin mengambil alih kembali acara. Setelah meneguk ludah dan memantapkan hati, dia berujar penuh riang. "Mempelai akan memasuki ruangan."

Ketika pintu terbuka, sepasang pengantin dengan tuksedo legam melangkah berdampingan. Lengan mungil Aichi mengait pada lengan Kai Toshiki. Dalam guyuran tepuk tangan, pelan-pelan keduanya melangkah menuju meja khusus yang sudah dipersiapkan. Penuh tatakan bunga dan dominasi warna putih.

"Toshiki," Shizuka Sendou tampak akan berlinang air mata. "Tolong jaga Aichi."

"Pedih hatikuuuuuu!"

"Naompret ngerusak suasana!" akhirnya jeweran Shingo mampir pada telinga Naoki.

Shizuka menampakkan senyumnya, begitu lembut dan cantik. "Aichi adalah putraku yang paling kusayang. Dia lemah, juga tak pandai membalas orang-orang yang dulu menindasnya," suara protes sang anak tak didengarnya."Tapi dia mencintai apa yang ia sayangi. Dia mencintai sepenuh hatinya," suara Shizuka melembut. "Karena itu, aku yakin, dia pasti juga mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupnya."

"Ma-Mama—" Aichi menunduk, malu bercampur haru.

"Aku sebagai ibunya sungguh bahagia jika melihat senyumnya. Kutitipkan putraku padamu, Toshiki. Jaga Aichi."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum senyum lembut mengembang pada wajah Kai. "Aku berjanji."

Penuh haru juga kebahagiaan. Kini Kai Toshiki telah menjadi milik Sendou Aichi seutuhnya. Sebaliknya pun begitu. Mereka saling memiliki, melengkapi, bersama mengarungi kehidupan rumah-tangga. Saling menguatkan jika kesusahan, saling menghibur dalam kesedihan.

Aba-aba diberikan pada Kourin agar ia kembali memandu acara. Tatsunagi Kourin tentu menurut, tapi tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk balas dendam. Iya, balas dendam. Kali ini khusus pada Aichi, yang dengan tega tak melirik kecantikannya dan memilih Kai Toshiki si raja berwajah tega itu.

"Baiklah! Mari kita dengarkan sekilas kata sambutan dari Sendou Aichi."

"EEEEH?" Aichi mengangkat wajahnya, panik. "Aku sama sekali tak tahu hal ituuu!"

"Ya katakan saja apa yang ingin kamu katakan," Kourin mengedip usil. "Mau curhat juga boleh. Yuk maju!"

Tatsunagi Kourin merasa sungguh puas. Diacungkannya jempol ke arah Ishida Naoki. Menangkap maksud sang gadis, Naoki terkekeh seraya membalas uluran jempolnya.

"Uuh, anu," Aichi maju, mengambil alih mikrofon, berdiri gugup bingung harus berkata apa. "Ha-Hadirin sekalian, terima kasih banyak atas kehadiran Anda sekalian hari ini. Sa-saya merasa senang sekali dapat berjumpa dengan Anda sekalian dalam momen bahagia ini."

Jeda lagi, Aichi menggaruk pipinya. "Sa-saya amat bahagia. Sungguh. Saya tak menyangka bahwa hari ini, di sini, saya telah mengikat janji dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup saya," mata birunya itu menutup seiring dengan menghilangnya kecanggunan. "Saya masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama saya dengan _dia._ Cukup— _absurd_ —saya yakin."

Miwa hampir tergelak kalau saja tidak dipentung Misaki dengan dompet.

"Saat saya SD, saya selalu melangkah tertunduk. Saya selalu sedih akibat ditindas," ucap Aichi. "Hari itu, seseorang menyapa saya. Seorang yang sama sekali tidak saya kenal. Seorang dengan senyum lebar dan riang, hangat bagai matahari. Seorang yang mengubah hidup saya dengan memberikan selembar kartu Vanguard pada saya," Aichi terkekeh kecil, sembari tersipu malu. "Jujur, dulu dia saya cuekin ketika menyapa saya. Siapa sangka, belasan tahun kemudian malah jadi suami saya."

Tawa kecil tercipta, mewarnai ruangan ketika kalimat terakhir selesai diucap. Kai menunduk malu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Emi terkikik.

"Ta-tapi saya bersyukur dia menyapa saya hari itu dan memberikan kartu Blaster Blade pada saya. Dengan Kartu itu, saya melangkah maju, menemukan teman-teman, menemukan kembali _dia_ yang menjadi penyemangat hidup saya," senyumnya terkembang. "Terima kasih, Kai Toshiki."

Semburat merah muda melumuri pipi Toshiki. Dia memamerkan senyum kaku, namun tetap tampak rasa bahagia tersirat dari parasnya.

"Aku masih sangat—sangat jauh dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Dalam segala hal, termasuk Vanguard. Karena itu, dengan diriku yang seperti ini, aku ingin berada di sampingmu dan tetap mendapat bimbinganmu. Aku ingin terus hidup selamanya, di sisimu."

Tepuk tangan membahana ketika Aichi menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelum turun, Aichi sempat menangkap lagi mikrofonnya. "Ah, iya, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Morikawa Katsumi."

"Eh, aku?" semua mata memandang pada badut Ancol satu itu.

"Morikawa-kun benar-benar berjasa besar. Terima kasih, sudah mencuri kartu Blaster Blade dariku dan menantang Toshiki-kun di Card Capital pada hari itu," Aichi berujar riang. "Tanpa Morikawa-kun, mungkin aku dan Toshiki-kun tak akan pernah bertemu. Terima kasih."

Hening sejenak.

Wah—Morikawa, si tertuduh paling tak berguna dalam hal dekor maupun persiapan acara itu malah berjasa paling besar.

Masih hening.

 _Mindblowing_.

"Ba-baiklah!" setelah fakta mengejutkan terungkap, akhir Tatsunagi Kourin mengambil alih mikrofon . "Hari ini adalah hari bahagia. Mari bergembira untuk merayakannya."

Para Tamu undangan diperbolehkan menyantap hidangan. Ishida dan Chrono yang paling bernafsu. Teman-teman kampus Emi mulai ribut, kasak-kusuk meminta izin untuk memotret Kai dan Aichi. Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah kedua mempelai kala pandangan keduanya bertemu. Hari-hari bahagia masih akan terus berlanjut, mulai sekarang.

Kai Toshiki, kini berhasil memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 _Special thanks_ ;

Untuk kamu yang sudah setia mengikuti kisah dalam setiap _drabble i_ ni :D

Terima kasih banyak.

 **DracoKid – Putri Sheilla – Ratu Kacang – tsubasaKEI – Alfina Hime-chan - Kanato desu**

 **And you; Silent Readers ;D**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

"Hooooi! Kalian kedua mempelaaaai, ayo cepat ke siniii!" Miwa melambai. Di depan gedung, Shin Nitta sudah siap dengan standing kameranya. Kerabat dan teman-teman sudah berbaris rapi, bersiap akan di foto.

"Ayo cepat, Aichi!" seru Emi, yang sudah ada di posisi tengah, mungkin posisinya akan di samping Toshiki nanti.

"Ayo cepat ke sana, Toshiki-kun."

Aichi hendak melangkah, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Toshiki. Mata birunya menatap sang suami dengan heran. Ada apa?

"Toshiki-kun?"

"Kamu masih belum terbiasa, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada pura-pura ngambek.

"Ah, maaf," Aichi terkekeh pelan. Ditariknya lengan Toshiki, hingga telinga pemuda itu sejajar dengan bibirnya.

Aichi berbisik, mesra."Ayo ke sana, _Toshiki_."

.

.

.

 **RnR? C:**


End file.
